


The driver

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, second erson pov, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: hahah im suffer
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The driver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts), [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a practical place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295008) by [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/pseuds/Spaghettoi). 



You have been driving for a long time when your truck starts rumbling strangely.

You curse, smacking the wheel with your palm as you pull over.

You don't want to stop here.

It's an empty stretch of highway, cars spotting the road.

You turn off the car and slam the truck door hard as you step out of the car.

You're a little bit frustrated, to say the least.

The engine is hot under the blazing sun and you hiss when you touch it.

You debate waiting till dark to fix the engine. On the one hand, the engine is too hot to work on. On the other, you won't be able to see well at night.

You wait until late afternoon, mimicking bird calls.

You pull out the manual and spend 2 hours fixing it.

When you start it, night has fallen and you are cold.

You can't feel the tips of your fingers when you twist the key.

And when you hear the purr of the engine, you drum the steering wheel with joy.

You did it, you fucking did it!

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah im suffer


End file.
